Happiness in Death
by Malik Fairworth Armster
Summary: Just something I wrote for the sake of completing one part of Valkyrie Profile : Lenneth I felt needed to. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Valkyrie Profile.**

_Hi! This is a drabble about Celia, a minor Valkyrie Profile : Lenneth character ;) Please R&R!_

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

As I was walking through Camille Village, it started to rain. It quickly became a downpour.

I know I should have looked for a shelter from the rain, but I couldn't care less.

Why? Why did it have to happen?

I just wanted to find the truth about Lemia's death. Why did everyone have to die? Lawfer, Aelia, Grey and even

Kashell...

Lawfer was a good friend to me. He was a loyal man, the kind of person you can always count on...Yet he died,

just to save Arngrim's brother...I wonder why did Lawfer admire him so much. True, Arngrim was strong in both

mind and body, but Lawfer had some qualities many people could only dream of.

Aelia was one of my best friends. She was always the most cheerful in our group, always the first to volunteer

for all dangerous tasks, many people thought she was hot-headed, but to me she was a person with great

determination. When she first told me that she could transform into a dragon, I couldn't say anything. I felt

really scared...I could do nothing to help her...and yet, she still considered me as her friend.

Grey...I knew him through Lemia. He was a good man, reliable and confident, he also was strong and protective

towards Lemia. Why did he kill her? She loved him and he loved her. I still don't understand what happened to

him.

Kashell...He was the best friend I had. His personality and Aelia's were alike, except that he was sometimes too

stubborn, but in a good way. I never got the chance to tell him how I felt about him...

I continued to walk even though I was soaked to the bone. I wanted to cry, yet the tears would not come out. I

am sure that if Kashell were here, he would have said : "You should not cry. You have enough water on your

face." Or would it have been Lawfer? Nevertheless, the thought made me chuckle, before remembering that I

wouldn't be hearing them saying this kind of thing anymore...

Suddenly, I heard two voices coming from my left. One of them seemed like a little girl's, while the other was a

woman's. A cold one.

Turning around, I saw the kind of scene I hated the most. The woman was holding tightly the girl who was trying

to escape from her grip and shouting :"HELP ME!", then the woman hit the girl very hard, effectively silencing

her.

"Will you shut up, girl! I am going to sell you so I don't see your face anymore!" said the woman in a angry

voice.

I looked at the girl who was sobbing, and immediately recognized her as the girl I had saved using the vial

Kashell had lost his life for. I ran into her direction.

"What are you doing? This poor little girl lost her parents and yet you still tell her such horrible things?" I said.

"Mind your own business! This girl is useless to me, selling her will at least bring me some money!"

"I will not let you take this girl! I will save-

I suddenly felt an unbearable pain in my chest. I wanted to shout, yet nothing would come out of my mouth.

"Those who interfere with the Robbers' guild must die." said a frigid voice behind me. It was a woman.

I looked down to see that she had stabbed me on the chest with a knife.

As my vision began to fade and I began to fall, I saw the girl I couldn't save, the woman that killed me, then

Grey, Lemia, and Kashell...then everything was dark.

As I didn't feel pain anymore, I stood up to find a woman with silver hair and blue armor appeared in front of

me. I immediately recognized her.

"Are you the Valkyrie?" I asked in such a calm a resolute voice that I surprised myself.

"I am. And I am here to take your soul to Valhalla. Do you have anything you want to ask me before we go?"

"Yes. I want you to save that girl. I beg of you!" I said, kneeling and imploring her with my hands.

"That girl? It will be an easy task. That agent from the Robber's guild has commited far too many crimes. She

will be punished and that girl will be saved. Is that all you want to ask for?"

"...Yes."

"Do you feel any regret after your death?" asked the Battle-Maiden.

"No. I actually feel relieved because I will not be alone anymore since I will be with you." I said, chuckling.

"I see. Then let us go."

"Wait, Valkyrie!" said a man with a deep voice.

From the darkness, Arngrim came out.

"I think you should send her directly to Valhalla. She has the qualities needed there, and...besides, there are

many people who would like to see her." said Arngrim, turning to me.

"Do...do you mean..that Kashell...and the others..?" I asked. Arngrim nodded.

I felt more joy than I had felt in my whole life.

"...You are right, Arngrim. You shall be sent to Valhalla, Celia. I wish you good luck."

"I thank you with all my heart." I said, bowing before a yellow light appeared, taking me to Valhalla.

As I arrived on the plains of Valhalla. I saw something blue between the flowers. Recognizing it, I ran until my

lungs were about to burst.

Hearing my footsteps, Kashell woke up (He was apparently taking a nap) and turned around.

"Ce...Celia?" he asked, his eyes opened wide. "CELIA!" he shouted, running to me.

Arriving to him, I dived in his direction and hugged him tightly. I couldn't stop crying.

"You should not cry. You have enough water on your face." he said.

After that, I kissed him. The others arrived, I learned the truth about Lemia's death, and that made me even happier.

It was the most happiest day in my...life? I even forgot I was dead.

-Back in Midgard-

"Arngrim, I didn't think you were such a kind man." said Mystina, grinning.

"I just did what I had to do. Sorrow had been that girl's burden her whole life. At least, she will get to know

happiness." said Arngrim, smiling.

"I see. What do you think about it, Valkyrie?" asked Mystina.

"At least she didn't ask me to solve her love problems." she said. "Now, let us go slay that agent."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! It was a bit difficult to write, since it's in first person and because Celia is a girl ^^<em>


End file.
